


Don’t Touch My Things

by angel_barker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_barker/pseuds/angel_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets possessive when he sees Wendy and Felix talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Touch My Things

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Darling Pan and Wendy/Felix. This was written for a prompt I received. The prompt is: Peter sees Felix, his loyal lost boy, flirting with his Wendy-bird so he gets all over-protective and later decides to punish him,

How dare they? How dare _he_? His most trusted Lost Boy. How dare he smile like that at _his_ Wendy-bird? Felix should know better. Should know she belonged to him and only him. His fists clenched tightly as he watched their whole exchange. Felix was twirling a strand of Wendy’s blond hair around his finger. She smiled up at him with a faint blush tainting her pale cheeks.

They laughed. Felix’s deep and booming laugh overshadowed her shy soft laughter, but he could see the mirth in her eyes. It was clear they both were enjoying themselves; only making him angrier. Why? Because she’s his? No. Because for once she looked happy. Something she never looked with him. When they were together the expressions she showed were unhappiness, anger, or pain. Never happiness. Just thinking about it had him grinding his teeth together as a growl rumbled within his chest.

Unlike Felix and Wendy the other lost boys noticed their leader’s presence; also noting his obvious displeasure making them shrink back. Peter ignored them his eyes glued on the pair as he stomped over to the two. Felix’s smile dropped once Peter was only an inch from them. He saw the anger. While Wendy looked frightened. As she should, he thought. Nobody moved. Everyone eyed Peter, waiting. Then without warning he cupped Wendy’s face and roughly kissed her on the lips. She of course struggled against him, but that only caused him to tighten his hold on her, deepening the kiss. Now they would remember who Wendy belonged to.

When she stopped struggling he pulled away his hands dropping from her face. “Take her to her cage.” Peter commanded on of the Lost Boys. He watched said boy grab hold of Wendy, dragging her away from the camp. “Alright boys!” Peter moved to the center, arms out wide, a dark grin playing on his lips. “This is a sad day indeed, when _me_ your leader has to punish one of our own.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Felix’s eyes flicker. “Yet someone has to be reminded that my _play things_ are off limits.” The other boy’s eyes landed on Felix, most held surprise expressions. Felix rarely got punished. The last time he did had at least been a century ago.

Peter stood in front of Felix, hands on hips. “Now then _Felix_.” The name rolled off his tongue easily. “What shall your punishment be? Hmm—What would be befitting for you?” He wasn’t asking, they all knew it. “Oh I know.” His right hand left his hip, darting out, fingers wrapping around Felix’s neck earning a gasp from the taller boy. “How about a day in the Dark Hallow.” He smirked at the fear in Felix’s expression, his fear filling Peter with glee. “Don’t worry. I won’t let those shadows tear yours away. No. I’ll just let them try tearing it away. So you can feel that pain without it having an end. Take him away.” Peter nodded towards Cubby who instantly followed his command.

He knew after this Felix would never go near Wendy, at least not without his permission. He’d learn his lesson. “Alright. I suggest none of you do what Felix did today, because I promise the punishment will be much worse.” They all nodded their heads in understanding. No one wanted to face the wrath of Peter. “Good.” He grinned before settling on a log, pulling out his pipe, drowning the sounds of Felix’s screams.


End file.
